He's My WIFE
by Hyena Kim
Summary: Diklik saja ne... Happy Reading


_**Tittle : He's My Wife**_

_**Author : Hye Na Kim**_

_**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, hurt.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Pairing : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong**_

Yunho membanting tubuhnya kasar. Umpatan dan makian seakan penuh di dalam rongga dada nya. Kejadian sejam yang lalu masih membayang dalam memorinya. Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu muncul kembali dalam hidupnya? Yeoja yang dengan gampangnya meninggalkannya hanya untuk namja lain, dan sekarang yeoja itu memintanya kembali? What the hell?

Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar yang bercorak putih itu. tidak ingin menampik juga, yeoja itu adalah orang yang di cintainya, sangat di cintainya, mungkin sampai sekarang.

"kau sudah pulang?" suara lain dalam kamar itu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja yang sedang mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk putih miliknya. Yunho cepat mendudukan tubuhnya cepat. "tidak biasanya" gumam namja itu pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh yunho. Namja itu berjalan mendekat kearah lemari milik yunho, membukanya dengan seenaknya juga memilah baju yunho semaunya

"kapan kau akan pulang?" ucap yunho menatap punggung namja itu yang sekarang membelakanginya. Ucapan yunho membuat tangan namja itu terhenti. Mengagetkan. Ucapan yunho dingin yunho yang seperti itu bukan pertama kalinya ia dengarnya. Menyakitkan.

"kau mengusirku?" ucapnya dengan sedikit tawa pilu. Yunho sendiri tidak berniat menjawab. Namja di depannya ini pasti sudah denngan jelas tau maksud yunho. Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya ia masukan dalam saku satin miliknya. Yunho berniat akan pergi, sebelum suara namja itu kembali bersuara. "jangan begitu yunho~ah" namja itu membalik badannya dengan senyuman yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti terpana. Yunho juga mungkin akan terpana, jika saja tidak mengendalikan dirinya dengan cepat. Namja itu mendengus plan saat yunho kembali melangkah. "lihat saja, aku pasti membuatmu mau menerimaku" ujarnya dengan semangat.

"KIM JAEJOONG HWAITHING" namja itu mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, tanpa sadar yunho yang mendengarnya menjadi iritasi.

"dasar bodoh." Ujar yunho dan benar-benar meninggalkan jaejoong sendiri di apartementnya.

"HYUNGG!" jaejoong terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan managernya. Shim changmin. Jaejoong sudah menduga akan terjadi seperti ini. Dengan sikap yang terkesan santai, dia menuju changmin yang menunggunya dengan wajah masam. "kemana saja kau? Dan lagi, apa yang pakai ini eoh?" jaejoong melihat penampilannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah mengenakan t-shit putih milik yunho,yah.. sedikit kebesaran memang, tapi bagi jaejoong itu bukan masalah besar. Toh orang-orang tidak akan mengenalnya. Jaejoong sudah memakai kaca mata dan topi untuk penyamarannya kali ini

"kau berlebihan shim changmin" ujarnya lalu duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi kafe itu. jaejoong membuka kaca mata hitamnya yang sejak tadi di kenakannya. Matanya terus lalu lalang jalan yang agak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"kau kemana kemarin malam?" jaejoong menoleh kearah changmin yang sudah memulai pembicaraan serius dengannya. "kau ke apartemen jung yunho?" tebak changmin. Jaejoong kembali menoleh kearah jalan raya it lagi. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat sepasang anak muda yang merangkul mesra. Changmin juga menoleh kearah dua sejoli itu. "jangan terlalu memaksa yunho hyung" jaejoong memudarkan senyumannya.

"memaksanya? Aku tidak memaksanya" ucapnya tanpa melihat pada changmin sedikitpun. "aku hanya—"

"mencoba membuatnya mencintaimu?" jaejoong menoleh pada changmin yang juga saat itu memandangnya. "ku rasa yunho hyung tidak akan suka. Kau terlalu bersikeras,hyung" jaejoong melihat mata changmin yang memandangnya dalam. Dia tersenyum miris. "jangan egois. Kau harus memikirkan perasaan yunho hyung juga.."

"aku melakukannya karena aku memikirkan perasaannya. Karena aku tidak mau melihatnya terus mengharap yeoja yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya"

"lalu apa bedanya dia denganmu?" ucap changmin sedikit meninggi. "apa bedanya kau dengan yunho hyung? Kalian sama-sama menyukai orang yang jelas tidak menyukai kalian" jaejoong tercekat. Dalam hati dia sedikit membenarkan ucapan changmin.

"aku jelas berbeda changmin~ah" jaejoong berdiri dari dudukya, dan memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya. "aku berbeda dengan yunho, karena aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku" ujarnya sebelum pergi. Changmin mendesah frustasi. Untuk sekelian kalinya ucapannya hanya di anggap angin lalu saja oleh jaejoong. Sifat jaejoong juga bahkan lebih kekanakan dari nya yang jelas lebih muda dua tahun."hyung..hyunngg"desah changmin untuk sekekian kalinya.

"ya! Berhenti minum!" ujar yoochun saat melihat yunho hendak menenguk alchol nya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah club malam yang sering mereka datangi. Yunho dan yoochun sudah sangat biasa untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka, terlebih ketika sesuatu mengganggu pikiran mereka. Dan yoochun tau betul, satu-satunya masalah yang di hadapi yunho adalah jaejoong. Seorang penyanyi berbakat cantik yang tergila-gila pada yunho sejak yunho berkerja di sebuah perusahaan milik ayah jaejoong. Yoochun sendiri juga sedikit merasa heran, kenapa yunho begitu tidak menyukai jaejoong. Padahal di luar sana banyak namja yang sangat memuja jaejoong.

"ya! Aku bilang berhenti.." yunho menepis tangan yoochun yang berniat mengambil vodka dalam genggamannya.

"jangan menghentikanku park yoochun, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti masalahku.." yoochun mendesar pasrah melihat vodka itu dengan mulus masuk dalam lambung yunho. "yaa!" bentak yunho kesal, saat gelasnya di ambil oleh yoochun.. "jangan menguji kesabaranku" bentak yunho keras membuat sedikit pengunjung memperhatian mereka,

"ini sudah botol ke lima mu, aku tau?"

"aku tidak perduli! Sekarang kembalikan!?" yunho akan meraih gelas itu, tapi yoochun dengan sigap menjauhkannya dari yunho.

"kau sudah mabuk hyungg" yunho mendengus kesal. Dia sudah sangat lelah menghadapi jaejooong dan alcohol satu-satunya yang bisa membuat pikirannya tenang. "ingat, lambung mu tidak sehat, kau mau membahayakan hidupmu?" yunho mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya.

"berikan padaku. aku jajnji ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini" ucapnya ddengan mata sayu, karena kesadarannya sedikit hilang karena pengaruh alcohol yang di minumnya. "jebal yoochun~ah" yoochun mendesar pasrah, dengan berat hati dia memberikan botol itu pada yunho. "gomapta~" yunho mengangkat botol itu kearah yoochun.

Yoochun memandang yunho yang terus meneguk botol beracohol tinggi itu. "aishh.. kenapa cepat sekali habisnya?" yunho mencoba menuangkan isi botol itu kedalam mulutnya. Shit. Semuanya tidak tersisa sama sekali. Dengan penuh harap dia memasang wajah memelas untuk mendapat sebotol lagi. Yoochun memasang wajah geram dalam seketika. "arraseoo..araseeoo.. aku mengerti"

"aku melakukan ini juga untuk kebaikanmu.." guman yoochun yang masih dapat di dengan oleh yunho. "kenapa kau tidak menerima jae hyung?"

"aku? Aku bukan tidak mau menerimanya, tapi aku tidak bisa yoochun~ah.. sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan ji yeon. Aku mencintai ji yeon" wajah yoochun mengeras mendengarnya.

"kau masih mengharapkan yeoja keparat itu? dengar hyung, dia sudah menghianatimu! Kau tidak boleh mengharapkannya.. "

"tapi tadi dia bilang, dia ingin bersamaku.." kepala yunho membentur meja. "dia ingin bersamaku" mata yunho mulai menutup perlahan.

"dia mabuk lagi?" suara seseorang membuat yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang entah sejak kapan ikut memandang yunho bersamanya. Terdengar nafas berat meluncur dari bibirnya. "kau pergilah, biar aku yang membawanya ke apartemen nya"

"jae hyung? Se..sejak kapan aku ada di sini?" jaejoong menoleh pada yoochun. Dia sedikit tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "kau sendirian? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenalimu? Aku bisa celaka" jaejoong memndang yoochun iritasi dari belakang kacamatanya. Ck, namja yang satu ini, kenapa mirip sekali dengan kim junsu kekasihnya itu? cibir jaejoong dalam hati

" aku akan baik-baik kau tau saja, Kim jaejoong adalah penyamar terhebat" ujarnya sedikit membanggakan dirinya. Sejujurnya dia hanya mencoba ceria. Kata-kata yunho tentang tidak bisa melupakan yeoja itu membat hatinya sedikit sesak. Dia jadi ragu, ragu dengan apa yang di lakukannya? Dia jadu ragu, apa suatu saat yunho akan berpaling padanya atau tidak. memikirkannya saja membuatnya ingin berteriak keras.

Jaejoong tersadar dari saat yoochun menepuk bahunya pelan. "tenanglah hyung, kau pasti bisa.."jaejoong tersenyum simpul. Kesamaan yoochun yang lain dengan junsu, mereka sama-sama peka terhadap setiap perubahan dalam dirinya. Atau dirinya lah yang mudah di tebak? "kau melamun hyung?" jaejoong mengeleng pelan

"pulanglah, biar aku yang mengurus yunho.." yoochun nampak berat hati meninggalkan jaejoong. " tak apa, aku bisa mengurusnya.."

"arra... aku pergi.." jaejoong menopang wajahnya dengan dagunya.

"kapan kau akan bisa melihatku?" perlahan tangannya menyentuh rambut yunho pelan. "aku mencintaimu, kau tau?" jaejoong tertawa kecil. "mian, aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku.. aku akan melakukan apa saja, agar aku mendapatkanmu"

.

_Prolog END~~_

_Jikakakakakkakaka.. gaje banget ya? T_T saya juga ngerasa #PLAK_

_Mian, buat yang nunggu lanjutan FL,, saya belum bisa post karena ide mampet. Gak bisa keluar.. moga ja, FF ini bisa mengurasi rasa kecewa anda :D_


End file.
